Inattendu
by Dancelune
Summary: One shot yaoi. POV de Wufeï. Il l'aime :o) Je ne sais pas trop quoi rajouter. C'est juste de l'amour, c'est tout.


Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : one shot romantique ^___^

Couple : 5 et surprise ^___^.  

Remarque : ça m'a prit d'un coup O_o

Inattendu 

Complètement inattendu. Wufeï n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il venait de l'embrasser ! Incroyable ! Lui, monsieur justice, lui, monsieur honneur, lui, monsieur principes, venait de se jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser. Incroyable ! Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Et surtout, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Son cœur avait prit le pouvoir et l'avait jeté dans ses bras. Il desserra ses bras autour de son cou, et s'éloigna… un peu.

- « Je… Je suis désolé. »

Son compagnon ne répondit pas. Il était on ne peut plus surpris, cela se voyait à ses sourcils levés.

- « Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je… »

Le jeune homme sourit. Un sourire doux et tendre. Wufeï recommença à respirer.

- « Je ne voulais pas, j'te jure… Enfin si je voulais mais… Je voulais pas te forcer et… Pardon. »

Il baissa la tête, restant pourtant dans les bras protecteurs de son partenaire. Ce dernier était un peu plus grand que lui. Il resserra son étreinte et amena la tête de Wufeï sur son épaule, posant une main sur l'arrière de sa tête, et accentuant la pression de son bras sur son dos.

_Alors il ne m'en veut pas ?_

Lorsqu'il sentit la main de son compagnon caresser ses cheveux, il soupira de soulagement et se mit à sourire, rendant son étreinte en contractant les muscles de ses bras et en collant son torse à celui de son camarade.

Il était si heureux.

***

// FLASH BACK //

Il n'aurait jamais cru possible de tomber amoureux de ce mur de silence, de ce soldat qui ne connaissait que la guerre, qui ne montrait jamais aucun sentiment, qui semblait si froid. Mais bizarrement, c'est vers lui qu'il s'était naturellement tourné pour lui confier ses craintes, lors de ce fameux retour de mission où trois d'entre eux avaient faillis perdre la vie. Il était l'un d'entre eux. Chang Wufeï. Il avait bel et bien failli y passer. Il avait vu défiler sa vie devant ses yeux. Sa vie, si triste et misérable, cantonnée à la guerre et rien d'autre. Sa vie, qu'il aurait voulu plus gaie, plus belle… Il était à terre lorsqu'il était arrivé. Son Shenlong était en miettes. Lui-même était gravement blessé. Pendant ce moment de solitude intense qui vous étreint le cœur lorsque la mort rôde près de vous, il avait pleuré. Pas de pitié sur sa pauvre existence, pas de peur de mourir, pas de regret. Non. Il avait juste laisser couler toutes ses larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps. 

Puis il était arrivé. Silencieusement. Il ne s'était aperçu de sa présence qu'une fois accroupi près de lui. Il n'avait rien dit. Juste sourit. Et cette tendresse dans le regard… Cette tendresse… Dont il rêvait jour et nuit depuis. Il lui avait prit la main, et avait posé l'autre sur son front. Il repoussait ses mèches de cheveux ensanglantées tombées sur son visage. Puis il le prit dans ses bras. Il eut mal, très mal. Mais en même temps, il se surprit à avoir une confiance absolue dans le jeune homme qui le portait.    

Il l'avait ramené à la base dans son gundam, directement à l'infirmerie, ou deux de ses compagnons étaient déjà. Il l'avait étendu avec une telle délicatesse sur le lit. Wufeï ne se rappelait pas avoir été traité avec autant de considération et de respect avant. Il l'avait transporté comme si c'était un trésor, fragile et très précieux. 

Quand les médecins étaient arrivés, il s'était effacé sans rien dire, juste avec un sourire.

C'était tellement rare de le voir sourire. Et là, il en avait à profusion. Et il les aimait, ces sourires, tout comme il aimait cette tendresse. Tant de bonté inavouée, cachée derrière un masque de silence et de froideur. Mais il avait eu la chance de voir l'éclat de vie de cette personne, et cet éclat l'avait aveuglé. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Ou plutôt, sa raison n'avait pas voulu voir. Mais son cœur, lui, avait plus que réagit. Il avait succomber au charme. Irréversiblement.

Une fois qu'il fut sur pied, il n'eut plus droit à ces sourires. Il était redevenu le pilote qu'ils connaissaient tous. La routine avait reprit son droit. Mais pas pour tout le monde. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à s'intéresser de plus près à la vie du jeune homme, notant des petits détails anodins, comme son plat préféré, son pyjama lorsqu'il le croisait le soir en sortant de la salle de bain, une petite cicatrice presque invisible sur son avant-bras. Il restait discret, et parfois même, il se surprenait à penser avec nostalgie à sa chute, et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêver ces instants de tendresse qu'il lui avait offert. Et c'est en général dans ces moments là qu'il l'apercevait du coin de l'œil en train de l'observer, un micro-sourire sur les lèvres. Et cela suffisait à regonfler son cœur de joie. 

Puis il y eu cette mission, où il fut prisonnier, lui, le jeune homme qui avait prit tellement d'importance dans son cœur. Sur son écran de contrôle, à l'abri dans son Shenlong, il l'avait vu se constituer prisonnier afin qu'il puisse s'échapper. Et il l'avait sur son écran, toujours silencieux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et cet éclat de soumission, d'acceptation de son sort dans les yeux. Et là, il aurait voulu crier. Pourquoi se sacrifiait-il pour eux ? Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi avait-il ce regard résigné ? Comme si la fatalité le rattrapait enfin ? Il avait failli pleurer cette fois-là… Encore. Mais son devoir passait avant tout, et il avait suivi ses camarades, laissant son bien le plus précieux entre les mains d'Oz. Il n'avait rien montré. La douleur l'avait aidé à paraître détacher. Car il n'y était pas habitué. La torture physique, ça il connaissait. Mais la torture morale, psychologique, celle du cœur… Il ne se doutait pas que cela pouvait faire si mal. 

Il avait activement participé à l'opération de sauvetage. Cela leur avait prit trois jours avant de le sortir des griffes de Oz. Trois jours pendant lesquels il s'était rongé les sangs, pendant lesquels il avait failli mourir de douleur et de peine. Mais il n'avait rien montré. Il avait été fort et brave face à l'adversité.

Cependant, lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, son état… Son âme avait hurlé et son cœur s'était brisé. Tant de mal… Il avait retenu ses larmes à grand peine. Alors, il s'était détourné. Il ne pouvait supporter de le voir comme ça, si amoché, si souffrant… Il avait laissé les autres aller le voir à l'infirmerie et prendre de ses nouvelles. Son comportement interpellait ses camarades, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas la force de le voir dans cet état. Tout simplement… pas la force.

Et aujourd'hui, il venait de le croiser dans l'un des couloirs du QG, sur ses béquilles, des pansements dépassant de sa chemise et de son pantalon ample. Il avait des égratignures partout, il était misérable, mais il était si beau ! Son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine et il n'avait pu résister. Il s'était approché, s'était jeté dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé. Il avait laisser tomber ses béquilles pour le prendre dans ses bras…

// FIN DU FLASH BACK //

***

- « Tu pleures ? »

- « Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu te voir à l'infirmerie, mais cela m'a fait si mal !! »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. »

- « Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir souffrir comme ça. Ca m'a fait trop mal. Et… Et je… »

- « Tu m'as manqué. »

- « Trowa ! »

Le français sourit. Et à la vue de cette tendresse qui brillait de nouveau dans ses yeux, Wufeï ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement, tout en laissant une larme s'échapper.

- « C'est de penser à toi qui m'a aidé à résister, chez Oz. »

Wufeï pinça les lèvres, son menton tremblant légèrement.

- « Je ne savais pas que je tenais tellement à toi jusqu'à ce que… Tu veux bien de moi ?… Je n'ai pas grand chose à t'offrir… J'ai un caractère de cochon, une fierté mal placée et … »

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant que dire.

 - « … Et c'est tout. »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec un tel désespoir dans la voix que Trowa frissonna.

- « Wufeï… »

- « Quand tu es venu me chercher, la fois où j'ai failli mourir… C'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je crois. »

- « Ca fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends. »

- « Quoi ? »

Trowa sourit et secoua légèrement la tête.

- « C'est une longue histoire… »

Le français bascula soudain vers le côté, s'appuyant au mur pour ne pas tomber par terre. Wufeï le retint dans ses bras.

- « Tu es encore très faible, il faut que tu ailles te reposer. »

- « Oui, mes jambes ne sont pas encore très solide. »

- « Appuie-toi sur moi. »

- « J'ai des béquilles. »

- « Jamais. »

Wufeï lança un petit sourire ironique à Trowa, qui lui répondit en riant légèrement. Ce son cristallin fut bref, mais il suffit à faire sourire Wufeï.

- « Allons-y, doucement… »

FIN.

Gwenaelle D., 03 mars 2003.

Et voilà ^_^ D'un coup j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça. C'est un couple que j'avais jamais vu, et je me suis dis « pourquoi pas ? » ^___^

Personnellement, ils me plaisent bien.   


End file.
